Notes From Sometime
by Neph Champion
Summary: Inspired by 'Note to Self' After a seemingly useless task, the letters they've written to their younger selves disappear. Where did they go?
1. Palpatine

Idea: Somehow, the characters of Star Wars receive letters from their older and sometimes dead selves.

Summary: After a seemingly useless task, the letters they've written to their younger selves disappear. Where did they go?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Letters From Sometime

(First Reaction: Senator/Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine)

Senator Palpatine looked up from his work as one of his assistants entered his office, "What is it?"

"A letter for you sir," the young lady replied with a slight smile. She placed the letter in front of him and moved to take her leave, "I'll let you know when your next appointment arrives."

Palpatine smiled, "Thank you, I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Yes sir," she remarked with a slight bow as she opened the door and left him alone.

Darth Sidious frowned as he opened the letter with one of his ornate letter openers. His frown deepened as he read through the short note, snorting slightly as he got up from his chair and walked to one of his decorations.

His lightsaber flew into his right hand and he activated it, the heat from the deep blood red blade causing the flimsiplast the letter was written on to catch fire. His face showed no emotion at all as he watched the flimsiplast shrivel and curl before turning to ash.

 _Palpatine,_

 _With regards to the extermination of the Jedi: be thorough. And kill Anakin Skywalker when you have the chance. Having an apprentice with a higher midichlorian count than your own is a very bad idea, and not bad in the way the Sith are bad. Just stupid – and if there is one thing you (or really, I) are not, it is stupid._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Darth Sidious_

Sidious did not once stop to think that the letter might be genuine; the Chosen One would make a glorious Sith Lord…

(End)


	2. Obi-wan

Idea: Somehow, the characters of Star Wars receive letters from their older and sometimes dead selves.

Summary: After a seemingly useless task, the letters they've written to their younger selves disappear. Where did they go?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Letters From Sometime

(Second Reaction: Obi-Wan Kenobi)

21 BBY

Not long after first light, Obi-wan opened the door to his and Anakin's shared quarters and found a youngling waiting, "Good morning youngling."

"Good morning Master Kenobi, I have a letter for you," the small girl replied, holding up her prize.

The Jedi Master smiled, "May I have my letter?"

"Yes, Master," She placed the letter respectfully into his hands and then skipped away to her breakfast.

Obi-wan chuckled in amusement as he watched her go before turning back to his rooms and closing the door behind him. He could feel Anakin moving around their kitchen making some breakfast as he sat down at the table to open his letter.

 _Dear Obi-Wan,_

 _This is you, with a little advice._

 _I do not suggest you cease your association with the Jedi Order, but merely that you realize the outdated nature of many of its rules and customs. Love and attachment are different things, and it is possible, if difficult, to have the former without the latter._

 _I know there is someone for whom you feel the former. Keep her close while you can. Someday, you won't be able to anymore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 _PS: Your apprentice is not as innocent as you think. Watch him closely around Senator Amidala, and you will see what I mean._

 _PPS: "Ben" is a nice name, isn't it?_

Obi-wan read through the short note several times before putting it down in front of his place and pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help wondering what Anakin had gotten himself into this time. He looked up when a cup of tea was placed in front of him, "Thank you, Anakin."

His Padawan shrugged, "No big deal, Master," he gestured to the letter on the table, "What did the youngling want?"

"To deliver some mail obviously," Obi-wan snarked slightly with a smile, "We don't have to go out to the front for several more weeks, how about we go visit Senator Amidala?"

"Master, you really need to ask?" Anakin snarked back, a mischievous grin on his youthful face, "How about after breakfast?"

"That works for me," Obi-wan replied as he took a swig from his mug, "You've gotten good at making tea."

Coruscant: 500 Republica

Obi-wan was pensive as he and Anakin waited for Padme to open the door, it was early enough that she'd be awake, but not late enough for her to be at the Senate, with any luck they might be able to speak with her for a good few minutes before they had to leave.

Obi-wan smiled as the door opened, "Hello Senator Amidala, do you mind if we come in?"

She smiled brightly "Master Kenobi, Ani- Master Skywalker, what a pleasant surprise," she hoped Obi-wan hadn't caught her slip, becoming somber, she continued. "When are you due back on the Front?"

"Not for another few weeks Padme," his Padawan replied with a smile, "It was actually Master Obi-wan's idea to come here."

"I see, well that's good news," she lead them into the sitting room and sat on one of her russet couches, "Please sit, we have some catching up to do."

Obi-wan sat across from her and watched closely as Anakin sat next to her, closer than he thought his young Padawan should. He kept his thoughts to himself, remembering the note's advice. Maybe…

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep Lady Satine close after all…

(End Obi-wan)

Oh, these will be fun! Next is… Anakin? Yes, Anakin is next. Let's see if I can connect these One-shots properly…

Please review!

Neph


	3. Anakin Skywalker

Idea: Somehow, the characters of Star Wars receive letters from their older and sometimes dead selves.

Summary: After a seemingly useless task, the letters they've written to their younger selves disappear. Where did they go?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Letters From Sometime

(Third Reaction: Anakin Skywalker)

21 BBY

Anakin smiled down at Padme as she sat almost too stiffly, "Relax," he whispered in her ear gently, "Master Kenobi will notice if you are too stiff."

Padme turned to him, "That reminds me actually," she stood, "I have something for you here that arrived this morning Master Skywalker," she smiled at her secret husband before leaving the room.

Anakin blinked after her, "Why would something addressed to me arrive here?" he wondered in confusion.

His Master shrugged, "Maybe it's like my letter…" he mused.

Anakin shrugged, "You never did tell me what was in that Letter Master."

"I'll tell you my young Padawan, if you tell me what's in yours after you read it," Obi-wan grinned teasingly.

Anakin huffed before grinning himself, "Deal."

Padme came back into room that moment, "Here it is Master Jedi," She handed the letter to Anakin lovingly with a soft smile.

Anakin returned her smile as he turned to the letter in his hands and opened it.

 _Dear Darth Vader,_

 _You are a fool. Palpatine has twisted you into nothing more than a parody of the man you once were. He controls you, body and mind – but please remember that you have a soul._

 _Listen to your son, Anakin. Love him, and listen to him. He will save you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anakin Skywalker_

Anakin blinked, the letter wasn't very long, and he was forced to admit that it made no sense to him. He read it a second, then a third time as he tried to make sense of it, "…What?"

"What is it Ani?" Padme asked, forgetting for a moment that Obi-wan was also in the room.

"This letter makes no sense at all…" Anakin frowned in confusion, he turned to Obi-wan, "Master, isn't Darth a Sith title?"

Obi-wan blinked, not at all surprised with Padme's reactions as he pondered the question, "It is Anakin, why?"

Anakin handed the letter over, "I have no idea," he replied, forestalling anything any question Obi-wan might have.

(End Anakin)

Now this one was fun to write, Maybe I should do a Vader to Anakin letter and the reaction to that?


	4. C-3PO

Idea: Somehow, the characters of Star Wars receive letters from their older and sometimes dead selves.

Summary: After a seemingly useless task, the letters they've written to their younger selves disappear. Where did they go?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Title: Letters From Sometime

(Fifth Reaction: C-3P0)

Coruscant 19 BBY

 _Dear C-3PO,_

 _I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. In other words, I am you. You will continue in an illustrious career in translation, under the orders of Princess, Senator, and later Chief of State Leia Organa, now Solo._

 _However, there are two small matters to which I would draw your attention. The first is the download of childcare data. You will find it indispensable in the future, though not for many years. The second, and more urgent, matter is the acquisition of blast proof armor plating. This task should be accomplished at the earliest possible convenience._

 _Best regards,_

 _C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations_

Threepio nodded his head, maybe he should ask Master Ani for the upgrade, or maybe even he already had it? Mistress Padme was pregnant, though why the House of Organa would be relevant even his processors couldn't figure out.

(End)


End file.
